


Why The Hell Not?

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Strained Relationships, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had waited his entire life to find the one that he was meant to be with, the one that he would eventually marry and settle down with, start a family with, and be happy with, just like his parents were. So, when he meets Ruby, this firery hot customer at the cafe he works, everything seems to fall into place, brick by brick.</p><p>But what happens when those bricks start to crumble beneath the strain of secrets and lies? Sam's family isn't all that pleased with how Ruby has been treating him, so no one was excatly thrilled when Sam had announced their engagement. A year of dating, a year and a half to plan the wedding, and now, here they are, ready to embark on the next journey, hand in hand, as husband and wife.</p><p>Only... things are never that simple for a Winchester, and amongst all the deception and the doubt, Sam finds himself spending what would have been his wedding night not at a fancy hotel that he had booked for the occassion, but at a sleasy, run down bar, enjoying one too many drinks with the man that had, literally, just came crashing into his life hours before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Hell Not?

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/PicMonkey%20Image_zps0cfuxfxe.jpg.html)

Today was the big day; the day that Sam Winchester would finally take the hand of his beloved and bind her to him in holy matrimony. He had waited for what seemed like forever to finally reach this day, to stand before his family and friends in church, palms sweaty and knees weak as he stood beside the alter, waiting for the music to begin playing and for his future wife to make her entrance, in all her stunning beauty. 

So why, then, was the only feeling that he had twisting in his gut not of happiness, but of despair? Of grief? Sam sat in front of the mirror which was attached to his dresser, elbows resting on the smooth mahogony finish and trembling fingers curled tightly into the dark brown tresses that were in serious need of a trim. His hazel eyes, normally so full of life and laughter, were dull and ashy, even to him. This was his wedding day, the day that he and Ruby had been waiting for for over two years, ever since he had gotten up the courage to propose to her. He heard himself groan and then let his head drop to the dresser.

That had been a horrific experience. Sam had fallen in love with Ruby almost as soon as he had met her. He was working at a small cafe in town, just a little part time job to give him some spending cash, when he had seen her come in with another man on her arm. The man was short, but he was dressed in a fine black suit with a red tie and had an air about him that clearly made up for what he lacked in stature. He also clearly hadn't liked the way that Sam's eyes had lingered on Ruby's form as they walked into the shop, for as soon as she had taken her seat in one of the booths, the man had approached the counter in an almost stalking manner, glare set on Sam.

"If you would be so kind, bugger off and stop staring at my fiance like she is some kind of trinket for you to collect on one of your hippie excursions. Now. I want one cafe latte, no foam and extra cinnamon on top, and one black coffee with a side packet of sugar. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sam felt heat rising to his face, but it was a strange mixture of embrassment from being caught staring at the beautiful woman, and anger for the way that this stranger was speaking to him. Sam supposed that Dean being home had begun to wear off on him, because the next thing that he remembers, he was taking the cup of coffee that he had sitting off to the side, cold now, because he had been sipping on it all through his shift, and was dumping it all over the man's head. The sputtering and look of complete astonishment on his face was almost worth the ass-chewing that and pink slip that he had recieved from his boss shortly after the incident. He really needed that job, but, he didn't regret the decision in the slightest.

Especially not when, just one short month later, Sam found himself to be the new man that was adorning the beautiful woman's arm. She had, apparently, been growing bored of Crowley, what a name, and Sam's blatant display of reckless defiance had been just the spark that she had needed to end the relationship and go after someone more intellectually stimulating.

The sex hadn't been half-bad either, you know.

Sam's family had had mixed reactions to the news that Sam and Ruby were to be married in a year's time. It's not that they had thought it was too soon, they had been dating for a year beforehand, it was... well...

Mary hated her. She couldn't stand the smug look that Ruby got on her face every time Sam turned down an invitation to come over for a family meal, all because Ruby either had other plans, or wasn't feeling up to socialzing. She had plenty of time to take Sam all over town, dragging him into unknown bars and doing who-knows-what with who-knows-who, all while Sam stayed at the bar and tried to keep himself sober enough to still be able to drive them home. How did she know all of this? She had them followed. Well, she had Ruby followed, anyway. Mary wanted nothing more than for her son to be happy, but this was her baby that she was messing with. Her Sammy. Mary was just looking out for her son.

John had smiled, and clapped Sam on the shoulder, when the news finally reached his ears. He had been working late at the garage, and as such had only heard the news second hand from Mary, but when he finally saw Sam, he tried to show his support. John, truthfully, didn't care for the girl, but he kept his mouth shut on this and various other subjects that involved his boy's dating lives. He'd made that mistake once already, when Dean had been dating a pretty redhead named Anna, and it had blown up in his face. Spectacularly. So, now he just stayed out of shit. Safer that way.

Dean, well, he had originally liked the girl. Any girl that had a body like hers, and liked to show it off, was okay by him. And as far as he could tell, since he hadn't gone as far as to hiring someone to follow her on a daily basis like his mother had, she hadn't been treating Sam badly, and Sam really did seem happy, so where was it his place to judge? He smiled, congratulated him, and then said that he was going to take him out for the biggest, best bachelor's party that he could ever dream of as a parting gift to the single life. Something that Ruby had instantly vetoed, and thus, Sam politely declining to Dean.

That is when Dean started to hate her. He finally started to see how controlling that she could be, but no matter how many times that he had tried to talk to his brother about it, he just couldn't get through that gigantic thick skull of his. So, after about six months of trying, he just let it drop.

"Sam?" Dean poked his head into the room, dressed fully in a pressed tux that he was certain that his current girlfriend, Lisa, had gotten for him. Dean had always joked that he was going to wear his jeans and leather jacket to Sam's wedding. Sam lifted his head and tried to offer a genuine smile to his older brother, but he supposed, judging by the crease in his brother's brow, that it had fallen flat. "Hey, Dean."

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you? This is your wedding day! What, did you get drunk last night? Bang one of the bridesmaids?" He nudged him with his elbow as soon as he was by his side. Sam groaned again. 

"No, Dean. But thank you in believing in my ability to be faithful." He resisted rolling his eyes when he heard an indignant snort. 

"Really, man, talk to me. What's gotten you so freaked out? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No." It was harsh, spoken too quickly. "...Maybe," he added a bit later, softer, quieter. Dean exhaled slowly as he rubbed his palms on his hands. "Alright...what's making you have second thoughts?"

"That's the thing, Dean, I don't know. I love Ruby, I really do, but..."

Dean waited a moment before waving his hand in motion for Sam to elaborate. "But...?"

"But I don't think this is right. I mean, how can I stand up there in front of everyone, our family and friends, and pledge forever to someone that I rarely see? When she's not working, she's always out with her girlfriends at some club. She comes home drunk more often than not, and every time that I try to talk to her about it, she either gets defensive and we end up having a huge fight, or she changes the subject on me. Either route we take, it always ends with us in the bedroom, and her sneaking out of our own bed as soon as she thinks that I'm asleep."

"Fuck, man..." Dean muttered, brow furrowing tighter as he listened to his little brother's story. "I hate to tell you this, but it sounds like the love has gone out of your relationship. How long has this been going on?"

"....Seven months," Sam muttered, hanging his head when Dean shot up from the bed.

"Seven months?! Jesus fucking Christ, Sam, why didn't you tell me? Furthermore, why didn't you break it off sooner? Clearly this has been bothering you. Why are you even going through with this?"

"Because I don't want to be a perpetual fuck up, bouncing from relationship to relationship, Dean!" Sam shouted as he, too, shot to his feet. Dean's emerald eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Fuck, Dean, no, that's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant." Sam ran both large hands over his face with a sigh.

"No, man, it's alright. I get what you meant. Look, I'll see you downstairs." Dean left, slamming the door shut behind him and making Sam flinch. He sank onto the bed, letting his head fall into his hands. He still had another half-hour before he was supposed to be downstairs and in position, and he still wasn't fully dressed. He cast a glance at the mirror, perched crooked on the dresser, and scowled at his relflection. Dean may have bounced from relationship to relationship, but it was clear who the real fuck up here was.

*~*~*~~*~*~*

The half hour that he had stretched out to the very last minute hadn't helped to clear his head any, and now, as he stood at the alter, hands clasped almost painfully in front of him, he was starting to wonder if he would be able to go through with this. Dean's words kept running through his mind, and damn it, they actually made sense. Hazel eyes shifted to take in the faces of his parents; John with his small but proud smile, and Mary with her tight-lipped, almost sad and forced smile. Dean looked irritated, still, but he was standing beside Sam like any best man would. Ruby's bridesmaids, Meg and Rowena, were standing on the opposite side of the alter. Rowena kept making eyes at Dean, who was blatantly ignoring her, and Meg looked a little bored. Almost like she wished she were anywhere else, and she was the maid of honor.

When the music started to play, Sam felt his heartbeat quicken. That was normal on a guy's wedding day, right? Totally normal. The doors to the chapel opened and the flower girls started their walk down the aisle, followed by Lisa's son, Ben, who was the ring bearer. Sam looked back at Dean for a split second, who offered a slight smile, before he turned back to the entrance of the chapel. Ruby appeared, dressed in a pristine white gown that looked beautiful against her tan skin tone, but apparently Dean found the color to be amusing, because Sam had to elbow him to get him to stop snickering. Ruby was being escorted by her long time friend, Luke, who was a few years older than her, and in Sam's opinion, always looking at her for far too long.

Great, now he was starting to sound like Crowley on the day that he'd met Ruby.

Luke made a playful show of not wanting to release Ruby over to Sam, and while there was a soft rumble of laughter from their guests, Sam was anything but amused. He offered a small, if forced, smile and took Ruby's hand in his as they stood before the priest.

This isn't so bad, he thought, as he stood there looking into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman he had spent the past three years with. He was vaugely listening to the priest talk, spending too much time getting lost in the beauty that was his soon-to-be bride. Just before the vows, the priest asked if anyone had any objections to their union. Sam looked up, and while it looked like a few people, namely his mother and brother, wanted to say something, they all kept their peace. It was then, however, that he caught sight of Ruby looking longingly, not at him, but at Luke, almost as if she were expecting him to stand up and say something.

Sam lost it. He jerked his hands back from Ruby's own, causing those brown eyes of hers to widen in shock and confusion. "Sammy?" She asked, and the nickname rolling off her tongue almost made his blood boil. He shook his head as he stepped back. 

"I can't do this. I can't stand here and watch you make eyes at someone else on our wedding day, Ruby. This is over. We're over."

Ruby was either too shocked to speak, or too embarassed at being caught red handed, because she didn't try to reach for him, or call out for him as he stalked down the aisle. Sam didn't miss his mother's relieved expression, or his father's angry one, which was directed at the woman he'd left standing at the alter. 

Dean glared at her as well, before he started after his brother, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. "Let him go," Mary had said, watching as Sam stormed out of the chapel, amidst all the quiet murmuring of gossip. This was certainly going to be the talk of their little town for a while. "Let him clear his head. We both know that your brother has a good head on his shoulders. He won't do anything stupid."

Sam was trying to breathe through the immense pain that had rocketed through his chest as the realization that his brother had been right, and that his relationship had been over long before today, hit him like a freight train. Blinking through tears that he wouldn't allow to fall, he wasn't paying attention as he slammed through the front doors of the chapel and ran, full on, into the body of another person. Both of them fell backward, tumbling down the short expanse of steps that lead up to the doors, with Sam landing on his back and the person he had ran into crushing down upon him from above. He grunted with the physical weight on his chest now adding to the emotional one that had already been sitting there.

"Well, if I had started my day knowing that I would end up laying on top of one of the most gorgeous guys that I've ever laid eyes on, I would've worn better underwear."

What....the hell? Sam blinked open his eyes, expecting to be blinded by the sunlight pouring down on them, but instead, found himself staring into the most unusually colored eyes he'd ever seen. They were whiskey-colored, with little flecks of gold around the irises. Said eyes crinkled around the edges, giving him an older appearance. Wise, almost.

"Gonna let me up there, Gigantor?"

Shit, that was the second time that the guy had spoken and Sam still hadn't said anything. He hadn't even realized that, when they'd taken the tumble, that he had braced his hands on the other's waist, and that's where they still remained. He flushed brightly, quickly removing his hands and allowing the other to stand. When he did so with such fluid, grace-like movements, Sam couldn't help but stare. He really needed to figure out a better way to meet people. Preferably one that didn't involve him staring at them like they were some kind of rare oddity.

"You okay?" The man asked as he held out a hand, offering Sam the help up. A low whistle fell from his lips as he tilted his head back, taking in Sam's full height when he stood. "Damn, they don't make them like you anymore, Kiddo."

"Uh....sorry. Yeah, I'm okay, I just...." He trailed off, dropping the stranger's hand finally. "I'm fine."

"And I've got a condo in the Bermuda Triangle. You should stop by sometime. Guaruntee it'll be a sight you won't ever see again."

Sam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. "That was pretty lame..."

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel. And you are? I could just call you.... no, nevermind. Best to save that little scenario for my own pleasures."

"Sam," he laughed again. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Well, Sam Winchester, how's about you and I go grab a drink? We can talk about whatever's in that pretty little head of yours that's gotten you so worked up. C'mon, you look like you could use the distraction, and I could use an excuse not to have to deal with my big brother's bullshit."

Sam looked back at the chapel, that nearly-forgotten pain tightening in his chest once again. He swallowed once, twice, and conviniently missed how Gabriel's eyes were watching his adam's apple bob up and down with the movement. "Sure," he finally said as he turned back to face the shorter, blonde male. "Why the hell not?"

"That's my motto, Kiddo. Why the hell not."


End file.
